


Sign  25

by DaraV



Category: Kun - Fandom, NCT (Band), Ten - Fandom, TenKun - Fandom, 李永钦 - Fandom, 疼锟 - Fandom, 钱锟 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraV/pseuds/DaraV
Kudos: 11





	Sign  25

Ten被眼前的景色冲击的头脑发懵精神抽离，酥麻从后颈窜上头顶，一股热流呛得他回神。  
“咳咳咳……”  
钱锟嘴角下垂一脚腾空踹过去他的手臂，翻身拉起被子捂胸……

诶——回房间到底发生了什么？？？！！！

“等一下锟我不是，我我我……”Ten赶紧扑过去坐到床沿上，双手举高以示清白，但是慌里慌张的话都说不清，还把舌头还咬了，捂住嘴暂停了一下。  
钱锟眼圈都红了，更加低落的样子。

一定觉得很奇怪吧？他就不应该和Ten说，或者不应该突然这么说。  
他也觉得很奇怪，可是去看医生又会闹得大家都担心，所以还能忍着。刚刚被Ten缠上来碰到了痛得很难受，才会，才会脑子一抽就说出来了，而且怕Ten不信，自己解开衣服的那种。  
呜呜……好羞耻……

牙齿翻来覆去的折磨下嘴唇，薄薄的皮肉咬的泛白。  
然后被手指撬开一点，饱满的指腹抵到上颚，向里面滑弄，接近喉咙的地方逼得钱锟应激条件反射想要干呕，泪汪汪地抬头看Ten。  
唔？有话好好说不要乱飙信息素啊！

一脸得逞地笑笑，“锟把我当什么人了？”

李泰容那时候逼他看生理书是有用的。  
他的小傻瓜好像不知道，会有不到20%的Omega在孕期有不同程度的乳腺发育。而且这是一种无害的副产物，毕竟所有Omega的身体都会在这个阶段因为激素转变日渐变得柔和，激素分泌过多就会造成少数情况，比如产乳。当然之后也会随着代谢渐渐消退变得正常，一般也就维持两三个月，如果发育过快会胸部胀痛，这种情况医生会提出纾解的建议……

“宝贝，这是正常现象啊，对不起是我的反应不好。”Ten把毫无反抗能力的钱锟压倒，整个人跪伏在他上方，手下一颗颗解开衣服。  
清晰暴露在光线里，冲击视网膜，Ten凭空感到口干舌燥。  
那处更像是少女初发育的阶段，微微起伏的弧度一掌握住都绰绰有余。他好白，皮肤滑腻，一点粉红颤巍巍铺就的到了Ten眼睛里，染上通红，俯身咬上去没控制好力度。

“混蛋啊痛！”钱锟用力挣扎，就算有信息素安抚也痛的乱打乱踢。

Ten放开他的时候，除了上面几个浅浅的牙印还有亮晶晶的口水之外，还白挨了打，顺带把自己搞得情欲蠢动。  
好热。  
拽开一点自己的衣领，喘着气和钱锟额头相抵，炙热的呼吸打得钱锟躲也躲不开，抹去他眼角的泪痕，“很痛吗？”  
“嗯……”钱锟出了一身汗还被他撩得浑身软绵绵的，“所以不要碰我啦。”

不信邪地抓起手机拨号，低声和对方用泰语交流。  
钱锟因为听不懂，无聊地玩他的手指，然后Ten被逗乐了亲亲他的鼻梁。  
“怎么办？医生先生建议我不仅要碰你，还要……”故意把有了感觉的下身抵住钱锟的大腿内侧，“还要上了你。”

钱锟一脸懵逼的同时只想知道这是哪个江湖郎中说的话？

当然Ten咨询的医生肯定不会是江湖郎中级别的，人家原话是说，这种情况正常来说只有人工疏通乳腺。嗯，通俗易懂的说就是把涨的奶水吸出来。会很痛，但是不疏通以后会更痛，如果实在难以忍受可以考虑分散注意力，适度的房事可以帮助放松，效果更佳哦亲~

哦你个大头鬼！  
把原话翻译成中文一个个吐字，钱锟瑟缩着肩膀莫名感到害怕。  
分化的迟原来是因为自带特殊属性体质，这tm不科学！！

上半身悬空彻底脱掉衣服的时候钱锟撒娇抱住Ten的肩膀，试图挽救，“TenTen，你，你冷静一点……”  
“我很冷静啊。”

你如果真的很冷静，就别迫不及待地从腿间挤进来做前戏啊！  
钱锟欲哭无泪，睁着眼睛看天花板上的炫目顶灯试图放松。被有些陌生的探入搞得晕乎乎，  
忙碌的行程，而且也没有发/情期，Ten连厮混的借口都找不到，大概有四五个月没有做。莫名觉得崽子摔不坏，却可能被强制勒令禁欲现在又突然得到许可的亲爹搞坏，“嘶……轻点。”

“嗯，宝贝你好紧。”Ten嗤嗤笑着，左手空下来扶住他的后颈抬高亲上去，舌尖扫过每一颗内侧牙龈嫩肉，靠得很近看到长睫毛忽闪忽闪，眼神一会飘散一会又被强制集合，害羞到全身发红喘不上气是真实的可爱吗？  
舔舔嘴唇，Ten煎熬却又清醒着拨开钱锟湿掉的额发，性/腺被按揉过后的确生理上反应很大呐，指节轻缓探进去更多，打着颤的湿软内壁缠上来。  
“想要了吗？”

想要。  
钱锟本身就不是性欲旺盛的人，而且作为被完全标记的Omega意味着他定期会得到满足。之前还会因为Ten太频繁的要求感到一些苦恼，但总的来说他都会征得钱锟许可，两厢情悦地交合，算得上圆满。  
后来七七八八的事情打散了注意力，这会被故意挑上明面来说，才觉得还是有积攒下来一些债的。  
想的要命。

“唔嗯……要，要你，只要你……”  
小腿勾结到一起，紧紧的黏人，小哭腔甜得Ten心神荡漾，从头酥到脚。

他坦诚直率了好多。  
如果说初交往的时候一直是钱锟在包容Ten，这种包容还带着无可奈何的成分，每每让Ten抓牢钱锟的手段也陷入单向道，越想安心越不得安心。  
及至后来钱锟反过来讨要依靠，Ten还记得是从请中本悠太和李泰容吃饭那次，中本悠太全程微笑盯得他不自在，回病房的时候钱锟刚刚睡醒，皱着眉眼抱怨擦伤有点痛伸出手，他就直接捧过来手臂轻轻吹了吹。  
是后来喂饭的时候才顿了一下，那处擦伤并不严重，麻醉效果已经过去了，骨头的痛处更强劲，所以……钱锟是在示弱撒娇？

“真乖。”狠狠嘬麻了他的舌尖，在哼哼唧唧的哭腔喘息里，把自己的东西埋进去。胀大的茎身撑得太满，还没到根部，每一秒纵深都感到不安。  
手指扣住Ten的手臂试图阻拦一下长驱直入，“嗯……够，够了！”

这种还有打商量的？  
Ten垂着眼睛不理他，膝盖下压顶住他的腰胯，单手就能把他的胳膊制住不乱动，一边找机会忍不住上手揉捏他胸口的软嫩。

钱锟已经分不清上下哪一处失守更让自己更在意。  
思维过于混乱，以至哪一处都没守住。

没有太激烈地顶弄，一方面是怕出事，另一方面萦绕在鼻端的馥郁奶香让Ten不能不分心。  
下面的洞口被全部退出又深缓地进入搞得湿漉漉的，从大腿根部打着颤一直到脚趾紧张到快到抽筋。  
这次换了一边吸吮舔咬，齿尖磨过的感觉好奇怪啊……舌头上的细细颗粒卷过顶端还是痛的，但因为麻痒的快感袭来全身，那点痛倒不再明显。  
倒也，咳，没那么难以忍受……好了啦这家伙也没有真发疯，所以钱锟犹豫了一会，选择闭着上眼睛任他摆弄。

室内飘荡着酸甜的百香果信息素味道，不算激烈的动作延长了攀登到高潮的时间。内壁上每一处细小的地方都被平平整整地熨帖过去，遇上敏感点也是稳准狠，乱七八糟的液体满溢出来沾的身上床上到处都是。  
下腹涨热得不到满足的烦躁，手指挠过Ten的脊背在蝴蝶骨上留下白痕。这家伙非要不依不饶地执着于胸口，薄薄的皮肤被浸透刺痛，钱锟有点生气了，呀不会有东西……的……

紧张的时候，身体却好像奇妙地贯通了一个出口，汩汩流淌的热液控制不住自身的砂糖味信息素飘散，钱锟来不及反应，嘴巴就被堵上了渡过来一小口淡甜微稠的液体。  
条件反射吞咽下去……然后目瞪口呆，卧艹还真有？？？

“啧不许说脏话！”Ten轻掐了他的脸颊肉，覆盖住被咬得通红的那一边软绵绵，发硬的尖尖抵住掌心颤动，“有好点了吗？”  
“唔……”让钱锟感到挫败的是，他居然真是那不到20%的特例。

“走什么神！”这回换Ten不满了，暂时忍住是为他好结果好像被曲解了？磨磨牙，一手把他拉近，“换个姿势吧？”  
“别别别，这次快结束吧我有点累。”钱锟急急忙忙解释，的确仰躺着不太舒服，但是换个姿势是要宣告正式折磨人了，他不敢。  
被Ten一秒看破，直接整根抽离出来。侧身过去就看他在咬牙拆开避孕套袋子，然后从背后严严实实地靠过来强塞到手里，然后一边啃着自己的肩膀一边不老实的从上摸到下，“帮帮我。”

我tm都怀了你开始戴套了？？

但是他的整根东西被挟持住套弄爽的欲罢不能，Alpha硕大的炙热抵在后腰上，这前后夹击的没办法。都是欲火焚身怎么就你还有克制力？而且根本就不会弄这玩意，钱锟被捉住手腕不许逃，无意中把作孽的那根东西碰了个遍。  
哦，敢情Ten会，但就是要调戏自己啊！  
钱锟听着Ten一声比一声重的闷哼喘息，真实翻白眼了。

后来就是换他抓住枕头怕被顶飞了，呻吟一声比一声重。  
期间Ten的爪子就没离开过两只小白兔，左边摸摸右边揉揉的，没疏通的那一边还有存货，初乳量并不多也就足够湿润指缝，但却让Ten下面涨的更厉害。  
本来已经适应了尺寸的，又被迫承受更大挑战，适应期都没有搞什么嘛，还一直往深处弄。  
一只手撑住床铺才能稳住，有点害怕地安抚微微隆起的肚子，“哼嗯，Ten，TenTen……呜哇你，你放过我……嗯……”

“乖乖放松没事，别咬那么紧……哼，求你放过我嗯？”内壁开始的痉挛让Ten头皮都发麻，把他的膝盖往后勾帮助放松，也防止他过度紧张会抽筋。

钱锟实在放松不下来，甚至浑身都在颤抖，委屈得上气喘不来下气，“呜呜李永钦你，嗝，你欺负人！”  
说着说着可怜兮兮的，Ten把他的手指牵着十指交扣，停下动作去亲亲，“我没……”  
“嗝，你有！”  
“好等结束了再惩罚我。”苍天啊只求锟别再哭了，他随便说了。

“我要现在看到你。”  
“好。”轻轻换到最原始的姿势，小心不压到他的肚子和腿，下颌线被沿着亲了一遍。

“呃嗯……你别走了好吗？”高潮的时候钱锟把额头靠上Ten的肩窝，鼻音还很明显的祈求。  
“……好。”

多幸运，你开始对我提要求，你依赖我，你爱我。


End file.
